


Addicted to You

by Ciezuru



Category: Keyakizaka46 (Band)
Genre: F/F, RIP Avicii, inspired by avicii's addicted to you, tw blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 20:30:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14410008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ciezuru/pseuds/Ciezuru
Summary: You came into my crazy world like a cool andcleansing wave.Before I, I knew what hit me baby you were flowingthrough my veins.





	Addicted to You

The stench of cheap cigarettes and moonshine threatened to choke me as I leaned down and wiped down the table, mindful of the gazes following my every movement.

 My stomach felt queasy as I noticed one of the patrons out of the corner of my eye lick his lips and eyeing me as if I was naked but I stood my ground and swallowed down my fear.

_Soon._

I gathered the empty shot glasses and beer bottles and deposited them on the bar counter aware of the steely gaze of the bartender-cum-owner of the pub I was currently working in. Ignoring him, I went over to the sink behind the counter to wash my hands.

Then, I heard it.

The creak of the swinging saloon doors as a person walked in, heels clacking across the hardwood floor. I eyed over my shoulder and the newcomer caught my eyes giving me a small smirk in acknowledgement.

Short hair covered with a beret and her short stature swathed in a big furry coat, snowflakes dusting her shoulders. Face devoid of makeup save for the pink of her cheeks courtesy of the freezing winter and the tantalizing red rouge that colored her small lips.

I let out a breath, feeling butterflies flutter in my stomach as I smiled back at her.

She walked up towards the counter and ordered for a shot of whisky and downed it in one shot. Tilting the empty shot glass in her hand and making a show of scrutinizing it she then threw it towards the bartender who barely ducked out of the way as it smashed into smithereens behind him.

_That’s the cue._

Quickly I reached behind me for the revolver I hid in the waistband of my jeans and pointed it towards the panicking patrons scrambling over the tables. Shouting at them to stay still if they valued their lives, I saw the man who was eyeing me when I was wiping the tables and smirked in satisfaction at the sight of him cowering and wetting himself.

I looked behind me and nodded towards her in silent agreement that I’ll have her back.

_I’ll always have your back._

_S_ he pointed her gun at the bartender, forcing him to hand over the cash inside the cash register.

 It all happened so fast and the next thing we knew we were running and laughing with bags full of stolen cash towards the getaway vehicle.

As we got in, she suddenly grabbed my face and planted a loud wet kiss on my cheek, whooping with joy as the adrenaline kicked in.

I stuttered, red-faced as I stared dumbstruck at her beautiful grinning face.

“What are you waiting for Yuipon? Go go!”

I snapped out of my stupor and stepped on the gas, driving us into salvation.

Her tinkling laughter accompanied our late night escape.

 

* * *

 

**_3 years ago_**

 I blew out a breath and watched in morbid fascination as the air fogged in front of me and huddled closer near the makeshift fire in front of me. Miserably, I took out a crumpled piece of paper out of my tattered coat pocket and stared longingly at it.

It was a picture, a picture of a beach bathed in the light of the setting sun.

My dream was to be able to go and see the beach, to feel the warmth of the sun and the smell of the sea. To bury my toes in the white sand and bathe in the cool waters of the ocean.

It’s always cold where we lived with the sun forever hidden away and the snow blanketing every inch of land. My parents were dead and with my inheritance stripped away from me by greedy relatives, I was left to fend for myself in the freezing cold.

And that’s when  _she_ came.

“Here Yuipon, the kind bakery owner from down the street gave us some hot coffee and bread. Look! It’s your favorite, melon bread!”

Imaizumi Yui or Zuumin grinned brightly as she shoved the bread into her hands and plopped down beside her, eagerly shoving her face with bread.

“You mean you stole it right? That old fart would never give away anything for free”

“Pish-posh, same thing. He wouldn’t realize a couple of missing bread anyway.”

I laughed at her nonchalance and nibbled at the bread while staring into the dancing flames.

I met Zuumin a year ago during the first few months of being on the streets. Hungry and cold, I had wandered aimlessly in the night unaware of the dangers lurking in the dark.

“Hey what’s a pretty little thing like you doing out here all alone?”

I felt a rough hand grabbed my shoulder and spun me around to face them. I gagged when the man in front of me leaned down and sneered at me, the reek of alcohol permeated from his body.

“Come on lil’ missy, I’ve got a warm home and food and all’s ya gotta pay me is with a little ‘service’”

He laughed when I struggled out of his grip and tried to scream for help but he cupped my mouth with his dirty palm, silencing me.

“Shhh! We don’t want no cops hounding in on us now do we?”

“Mmpphh-!!”

I was too weak to struggle and I could only pray to a higher power to have mercy on me and save me from whatever the man was planning to do.

“Hey! Leave her alone you big drunk!”

*thwack*

The man grunted as something solid hit him in the back of the head which prompted him to release me from his grip. I stumbled backwards and landed on my back, scrambling out of the way as he collapsed into a heap in front of me.

Behind him stood a short girl holding a broken baseball bat. Short hair disheveled and wearing clothes bigger than her small frame.

“What are you waiting for? Run, before he wakes up!”

I scrambled onto my feet and blindly ran as far as I could, looking back I saw the girl running not too far away behind me. We ran as far as we could and I stumbled to a stop when I felt that we’ve put enough distance between us and the man.

I flinched when I felt a tentative hand touch my back and spun around adrenaline still coursing through me.

“Woah hey, it’s me. You ok?”

“Y-yeah, thanks for uh...for saving me”

“Hey no biggie, us street kids have to look out for each other”

She winked and handed me a roll of bread.

“Here eat, you look like you need it more than I do”

Guiltily I took the proffered bread and sank my teeth into it gratefully, almost moaning at the delicious taste of warm bread.

“I’m Imaizumi Yui but you can call me Zuumin”

She offered her hand to which I happily shook, grateful for the first friendly face since I was thrown out of my home.

“I’m Kobayashi Yui, thank you again for everything”

“Oh hey we have the same name! Hmm, you look like a Yuipon to me so I’ll call you that!”

I look at the giggling girl in front of me and felt a bubbling warmth inside my chest.

“O-okay”

And from then on a friendship was born and for myself, something more.

 

* * *

 

 We were inseparable, forging an alliance with each other to survive which in turn turned into a strong friendship. Robbing shops and pick-pocketing passers-by.

_I don’t know what I’d do without her._

“Zuumin get ready! He’s coming!”

I peeked around the corner, acting as lookout for Zuumin who was busily stuffing food into her bag. After our fateful meeting we’d made a pact to help each other survive, me being the lookout and backup and her being the one to plan and initiate the act.

“I’m ready Yuipon let’s go!”

I hurriedly got up from my crouched position and crawled after her in the dark. Quietly we maneuvered our way around the small shop when something caught my eye, it was a postcard with a picture of a beach bathed in the orange glow of the sun.

 It drew me in and I reached out for it unaware of the impending danger in the form of the shopkeeper. Suddenly everything was bright and all I heard was shouting and someone pulling my jacket prompting me to run.

 I heard Zuumin in front of me whooping with joy no doubt enjoying the adrenaline rush and the shouting of the shopkeeper behind us, too fat to come after us and could only shout obscenities at our backs.

Once we were at a safe distance, we started a fire and huddled together enjoying our boon of the day.  I rummaged through the bag and took out a packaged melon bread, my favorite.

“Melon bread! I used to love this when I was a kid!”

I bit into it and moaned at the taste, swept into a wave of nostalgia, of warm nights at home, of being loved by my late parents.

I swallowed the bread bitterly feeling a pain in my chest from the memory. I could feel Zuumin’s sympathetic eyes looking at me so I gave her a small smile in hopes of soothing her worries and she smiled back.

“If its Yuipon’s favorite then I’ll do my best to get more for you!”

“E-eh? You don’t have t-“

“It’s ok! I’ll do anything to see you smile!”

I could my feel cheeks heating up despite the cold, my heart was beating so fast I was sure that Zuumin could hear it so I buried my face deeper into my scarf to avoid embarrassing myself further. I could hear her giggling beside me.

“Th-thank you”

“Nnn!”

We sat there in comfortable silence with the occasional sound of crumpling plastic from Zuumin’s search for more food.

I remembered about the postcard I stole and took it out, smoothing out the crumpled image and tracing the sun with my fingertips.

“Do you want to go there someday?”

I was startled out of my thoughts from the sudden question. Zuumin uncharacteristically looked at me seriously and I gulped at the intensity of her gaze. I ducked my head out of her sight.

“Yeah, I’ve always wanted to go. I almost did before…before my parents died”

I peeked at Zuumin from the corner of my eye and saw her gazing into the fire lost in thought, then suddenly she turned towards me and grabbed my shoulders.

“Then let’s do it, we’ll get some money and I’ll bring you there”

“Zuumin there’s no n-!”

“I’ll bring you there, I promise”

“Why? Why are you doing all this?”

Zuumin shrugged and patted my shoulders once before laying down beside me to sleep.

“I’m sick of this place anyway, we’ll get money and get ourselves a nice house by the beach then you could have the sun and the ocean near you no matter what”

I looked down at her sleepy grin as she patted the spot next to her and I shuffled closer, laying down beside her. Our noses only an inch apart, I could feel her warm breath on my lips. I was sure that there was more to that answer but I decided to let it slide, feeling the tiredness seep into my bones from today’s activities.

“Good night Yuipon”

“Good night Zuumin”

She closed her eyes and shuffled closer snuggling into the crook of my neck and I swore to myself that night that I’d always have her back no matter what.

 

* * *

 

  **Present**

 “A penny for your thoughts Yuipon?”

I was brought out of my thoughts, Zuumin was lying next to me all snuggled up in the warm comforter, sleepy eyes staring inquisitively at me.

After our late night escapade we had booked a room to stay in with the money we had stolen.

“Mm, just reminiscing”

“About?”

I laid down beside her and turned towards her, our faces intimately close together.

“Us, how all this started”

Zuumin bit her lower lip shyly in front of me and played with the ends of the comforter. It was cute and I snuggled closer to her, enjoying the warmth radiating from her small body and sneakily gazing at her face.

 Long lashes, a cute button nose and soft kissable lips. The years had been kind to her, gifting her with beauty unrivalled by many and I was one of the lucky few to be able to be this close to her.

She might not know it but she’s my drug, I wouldn’t be able to live without her.

After the promise that she made that night, we had stepped up our game and start targeting bigger shops and bars. Once we had enough money, we got guns to protect ourselves and to pose as a bigger threat to the people we rob.

Our lives turned for the better too, good food, warm clothing and sometimes with a roof above our heads.

We were never caught. We were the unstoppable duo.

Her giggling brought me out of my musings again and I smiled shyly at her, embarrassed at having been caught staring at her.

“I can hear you thinking Yuipon and it’s making my head hurt”

“I’m sorry”

“Nn Nn, your thinking face is cute so I’ll forgive you”

Ah, there she goes again. I don’t know whether she’s seriously flirting or just being her normal self.

“Ne, remember that night when you promised me about bringing me to a beach?”

“Of course Yuipon, I never forget my promises”

“There was something else wasn’t it? Another reason why you’d risk your life just to bring me to a beach”

Zuumin blinked owlishly at the sudden question then sighed.

“Well there’s no use hiding it now is there?”

“Zuu-?”

I froze in shock as she leaned in close and kissed me. I closed my eyes as I savored the kiss, it was soft and tentative and too short for my liking as I leaned in for more when she ended it.

I opened my eyes slowly and saw her smiling fondly at me, her hand reached out and cupped my cheek.

“Zuumin?”

“I like you Yuipon, ever since we first met”

My heart threatened to burst out of my chest at the confession. I was dumbstruck, all these years and she actually liked me?

“Yuipon? I-I know this is sudden…and I’m really sor-!”

I quickly leaned in at caught her lips in a searing kiss preventing her from rambling any further. I could feel her hand on my cheek snaking its way into my hair and pulling me closer, deepening the kiss.

It felt like an eternity later but we finally broke off slowly with smaller, short kisses and caught our breath.

“I like you too Zuu, all this while”

And suddenly I laughed startling Zuumin, I didn’t know what came over me then I heard Zuumin giggling too. The both of us dissolved into a fit of giggles at the absurdity of the situation, at all the years not knowing our feelings for each other.

After a while we managed to collect ourselves and just laid close to each other, reveling in the newfound love for each other when Zuumin suddenly spoke up.

“Tomorrow’s going to be our last heist and I’ll finally fulfill my promise to you Yuipon”

I gazed deeply into her eyes, my hand reached up and stroked her cheek.

“Okay, I’ll always have your back Zuumin”

We lay there, asleep, hands intertwined in a silent promise to never leave each other.

Tomorrow, tomorrow will be the day where we’ll finally reach the end.

 

* * *

 

 We sat in the car waiting, tonight’s the night.

A bank. The mother lode.

If we could pull this off we’ll be rich and leave this place forever to start our new life together.

I held her hand tight, her palms were sweaty.

 A sign of nervousness, something that was rare for the ever confident Imaizumi Yui.

“We’ll be ok Yuipon, I can’t wait to see you in a bathing suit”

She grinned at me. Her cheeky nature camouflaging her fear.

I smiled nervously and leaned in for a kiss to which she gratefully accepted.

“I love you Yuipon”

“I love you too”

“Are you ready?”

Checking the bullets and the dynamite I had prepared in the bag I gave her a thumb’s up. She nodded and the both of us got out of the car hand-in-hand striding towards the bank.

Pushing through the revolving doors we quickly brought our guns up and pointed towards the patrons and the bank manager. There weren’t many people at that time since it was near closing time so we easily breezed through.

Zuumin got behind the counter and shouted at the bank manager to show her where the money was while I guarded her back, pointing my gun at anyone who dared to approach us.

She then took out the dynamite and set it up to blow apart the steel doors leading to the bank’s reserves.

I looked behind me and smiled at her thinking that it’s all going to be over soon but then the shrill sound of the alarm made my stomach drop.

There must have been a panic button that the bank manager had managed to press.

5 minutes later I could hear the wail of police sirens approaching us and somebody’s voice telling us to give up and come out.

I yelled at them telling that we have hostages and a bomb and we were not hesitant to shoot and kill to which promptly left the police in silence.

Zuumin then came up to me smiling having finished setting up the bomb then suddenly all I saw was red.

I could only watch in horror as Zuumin collapsed to her knees, a bullet wound in her chest.

Sniper.

“No no no NO! ZUU!”

I quickly gathered her into my arms and dragged her to the wall, away from the windows lest the sniper shoots at us again.

 I couldn’t care less for the escaping hostages, all I knew was Zuumin was dying in my arms and there was nothing I could do.

“No please...please Zuu don’t leave me”

Blood bubbled out of her bullet wound, a punctured lung. She was gasping and choking on her own blood but she was smiling at me all the way through.

“I’m sor…ry I couldn’t keep my..my…promise”

Tears leaked out of her eyes as she smiled up at me, blood coating her teeth then her eyes glazed over and she released one final breath.

“No Zuumin please, don’t’ leave me! You promised!”

I hugged her tighter to me in hopes that she’d come back but deep in my heart I knew, she was gone.

“I won’t leave you alone Zuumin, wait for me”

Filling myself with resolve I took the bag and set up a bomb and clenched the trigger in my fist.

Calmly, I walked outside to the sight of a dozen policemen waiting for me. I took a breath, and clench my fist feeling Zuumin’s dried blood in my palms crumble away.

Then, I ran.

I ran into them and stumbled when I felt bullets tore through me.

 I lay there, broken and bleeding.

Alone.

The police felt that I was no longer a threat and walked closer which was a move that I had anticipated.

“Wait for me Zuumin”

I pressed the trigger and everything turned black.

 

* * *

 

 My face felt warm and I opened my eyes only to be blinded by a bright warm light. I held up an arm to cover my face from the sheer brightness.

"There you are, I've been waiting forever for you"

My eyes shot open at the voice and I shot up into a sitting position. There I saw someone standing, her back towards me.

I looked around me, white sand, hot sun and the soothing sound of the waves crashing in.

The beach.

The person in front of me turned and grinned.

"Welcome _home_ Yuipon"

"Zuu.."

I got up and ran towards her and hugged her tight.

"I'm home, Zuumin"


End file.
